No Puedo Verte Llorar
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Hal y Bruce tienen una relación sentimental que enfrenta un problema que les hará valorar que tanto quieren evitar las lagrimas de aquel a quien aman...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- No Puedo Verte Llorar -**

La cita era en la azotea, Bruce miraba las estrellas y se sentía muy bien de poder hacerlo, recordó unos meses atrás cuando todo se había complicado. Recordó.

La batalla más encarnizada que Bruce recordaba en mucho tiempo, al menos con la liga, golpes de armas, disparos, garras y gritos de dolor y desesperación le cubrían por todos lados— ¿esta es tu idea de una cita romántica? — Green Lantern el mejor conocido como Hal Jordan había pegado su espalda a la de Batman

—te dije que sería una noche que jamás olvidarías ¿no? —contestó Batman con algo de sarcasmo

—qué lindo de tu parte… —comentó Hal riendo —pensé que me llevarías a Bailar

—Aun puedo hacerlo si acabamos temprano …

—Es un trato —Hal se despegó de Bruce y voló para comenzar a repartir rayos laser—¡Wuju! ¡Me iré a Bailar! —batman sonrió de medio lado, le encantaba la energía que Hal él ponía a las cosas y la emoción infantil que tenía para ciertas situaciones.

Batman golpeo a sus contrincantes y sintió que una luz le daba en la espalda, tras una gran explosión Bruce se dio la vuelta — ¿en serio quieres tu noche especial eh? — Dijo Batman con suma ironia

—Claro, más porque tú pagas—Green Lantern descendió y caminó lentamente hacía Batman —¿nos vamos?

—seguro, solo hay que…— el linterna notó que el semblante de Batman se ensombrecía —¡Abajo!

Apenas y pudo reaccionar Batman le tiró al suelo haciéndolo a un lado, desde la tierra pudo ver como su querido murciélago era golpeado directamente en el rostro —¡Batman! — el grito cortó la noche y los puños del linterna se llenaron de sangre

No hubo noche de baile, en vez de eso hubo una intervención quirúrgica en la Atalaya y otra de índole algo legal para el Linterna— lo que hiciste fue algo salvaje…— Diana lucía bastante contrariada, el Linterna solo miraba los guantes de su traje teñidos de sangre

—viste lo que le hizo a Batman ¿no?

—ese no es el punto Hal…— intervino Superman

—No quieras sermonearme Clark… si quieres denunciarme a alguna autoridad hazlo, pero no me des sermones sobre auto control…— dijo Hal muy serio— porque hemos visto una realidad en donde un loco "tu" mata a sangre fría a millones solo por perder a su mujer…—Hal se puso de pie— adelante… ponme las esposas…— Hal dejó ver sus manos teñidas de sangre y homicidio…—¡Hazlo! —Superman quiso decir algo pero Diana le puso una mano al frente para detenerlo

—Lo único que importa aquí es que Bruce esté Bien — los otros dos hombres asintieron, para Hal no había nada más en su cabeza que el bienestar de Bruce.

—¿Cómo está? — Hal habló dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo: Barry Allen

—Esta … mejor de lo que pensamos— dijo Barry forzando una cara de tranquilidad

—Bruce es muy fuerte… el es Batman—dijo Hal esbozando una sonrisa, notó que le habían vendado los ojos—al menos no dañaron su lindo rostro…

—Si es cierto…—la voz de Barry sonaba lastimera y eso comenzaba a preocupar a Hal—¿tu como estas?

—Bien… y a salvo según parece…. —Hal miró a su amigo —¿para algo Barry?

—Hal… — le puso una mano en el hombro y un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Hal Jordan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo al ver la cara de Barry

Bruce despertó de los sedantes varias horas después, su sentido del oído le indicaba que había alguien acercándose a el— hola…

—hey…— la voz de Hal se escuchó junto a su cama—¿Cómo estás?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero pasará siempre pasa…—dijo Bruce algo adolorido— me duele más otra cosa…

Hal sorbió ligeramente con su nariz —q… ¿Qué es… eso que te…duele? —Hal aguantaba las lágrimas

—Pues… que no podré llevarte a Bailar…— Bruce sintió que Hal acomodaba su cabeza aun lado de su cama, sintió gotas cayendo en su mano llena de cables y tubos —¿Qué te pasa?

Hal no sabía bien que decir y no fue realmente fácil, estaba seguro que después de eso se ganaría el odio de Bruce, pero sorprendentemente tras gritar e intentar arrancarse todos los cables y sondas Bruce le abrazó y entre llantos le pidió que no lo dejara— no lo haré Bruce te lo prometo…— Hal tragó saliva—siempre estaré a tu lado…

Y si bien las quejas de Bruce habían sido difíciles para Hal, soportar los reclamos de todos sus hijos y de Alfred quienes le culparon de lo acontecido, unos de manera mas disimulada otros de manera directa—¡Se lo dije! ¡Le dije que era mala idea juntarse con alguien como Tu! —la voz de Damian acusaba a Hal de manera cruel

—Damian trata de controlarte pequeño idiota— intervino Jason

—¡Vete al demonio Todd! ¿vas a ponerte del lado de este imbécil? — Damian estaba apretando los puños controlando sus ganas homicidas hacia Hal— ¡por su culpa nuestro padre esta ciego! —

—Encontraremos la solución — intervino Tim

—¡Uy cuanta esperanza! —dijo el menor nuevamente

—Lo siento no fue mi intención…—dijo Hal con todo el sentimiento del que era capaz

—No ganaremos nada con tu culpa Hal—por fin Dick intervino —veremos que hacer… —Dick se descruzó de brazos y se dirigió a Hal—sin ti…gracias por traer a Bruce

—No vas a alejarme Richard le prometí…

—¡No me importan tus promesas! — el sonido de algo chocando con el suelo hizo reaccionar a todos, Bruce estaba caminando y chocando con todo lo que estaba a su paso por la sala de estar

—¡Bruce! — Hal fue el primero en llegar —¿estas bien? —

—Algo ensordecido pero bien—dijo Bruce con ironía —¿te quedas a cenar?

—Me quedó cuanto me pidas… —Hal le tomó la mano y le ayudó a levantarse para salir de la habitación

Fueron semanas y meses difíciles, Bruce extrañaba sus ojos, extrañaba ver el rostro de sus hijos, su lucha contra el crimen sus documentos de negocios y sobre todo el rostro de Hal el cual estoicamente aguantaba los reclamos, los estallidos de ira de Bruce y sus ganas de morir, sentía que sin sus ojos no servía para nada, más de una ocasión tuvo que levantarle del piso donde aporreaba sus puños y lloraba desconsolado sintiéndose inútil—encontraremos la solución…— Hal calmaba a su querido Wayne y este accedía a lo que Hal decía hacer más y más pruebas.

Magia, tecnología y un sinfín de cosas habían probado y el resultado era el mismo, solo era posible devolverle la vista con un trasplante de corneas—será complicado encontrar un donante —dijo bruce entre suspiros de pesadez

—Seguro que alguien aparece pronto… —explicó Hal

Y como si fuera un profeta el Jordan tuvo razón, alegre llegó al día siguiente para decirle a Bruce que había encontrado un donante para el y que le programarían la siguiente semana, la felicidad volvía a Bruce, Hal podía ser un heraldo de buenas noticias.

Su felicidad estuvo casi completa cuando abrió los ojos y los vio a todos, sonriéndole—¿Dónde esta Hal? — Interrogó el Wayne— ¿aun esta de misión? —los chicos asintieron

—Dijo que te vería en una semana en la azotea de la mansión —explicó Tim, Bruce se sintió relajado, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido nuevamente

Regresó a la realidad—las estrellas son hermosas— como aquella vez volvió a sentir al luz a sus espaldas

—Lo sé nunca me detuve a verlas hasta que …— se dio la vuelta para ver a un pelirrojo sosteniendo a Hal —¡Hal! ¿estas bien?

—Mejor que nunca Bruce…— Guy soltó al Jordan —Gracias Guy

—De nada excamarada… nos veremos…— el pelirrojo se despidió de Hal y se fue tan rápido como pudo había algo que Hal y Bruce debían hablar a solas

—¿Excamarada? — Bruce se acercó a Hal quien intentaba tantear con las manos, Bruce entrelazó sus manos con las de su amado Linterna

—Si, me he retirado de las linternas

—No… — Bruce notó por fin que el Jordan no abría los ojos —por favor no … — sintió que Hal le acariciaba el rostro y comenzaba a llorar, se notaba el esfuerzo en no dejar ver a Bruce son las cuencas oculares blanquecinas —¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Lo necesario Bruce —Hal sintió que Bruce le abrazaba—te amo

—también te amo Hal—Bruce Cayó de rodillas abrazándose a la cintura de Hal— no tenías que hacerlo…

—No había otra forma… tu mereces ver la vida de otra manera, necesitas ver algo más que oscuridad

—¿y tu? Ya no podrás volar, no podrás ser linterna… no podrás…—Bruce fue interrumpido por Hal de manera sorpresiva que lo invitaba a ponerse de pie..

—No me importa…no mientras pueda escuchar tu voz y sentir tu piel, recordar tu rostro… mientras tenga esa luz en mi memoria nunca viviré en la oscuridad…—Bruce le beso en los labios y le secó las lagrimas

—Así será Hal… te lo prometo … yo seré tu luz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No hay mayor amor de aquel que da La vida por su semejante... o en este caso la vista...¿les ha gustado? espero que si y que puedan dejar sus comentarios al respecto, gracias por leer :)

Saludos a todos

See ya!


End file.
